Various weighted devices exist in the prior art. Some of these weighted devices have been designed for exercise or weight loss. These devices may be designed to be worn by the user on some part of his/her body. Examples of such weighted devices are disclosed in the following prior art patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,344,620; 4,384,369; 4,180,261; 3,751,031; 4,676,502; 4,896,879; 4,905,991; 5,487,498. These prior art patents are incorporated by reference herein.
These prior art weighted devices appear to be designed for specific parts of the body, and they appear to not be designed to be adapted for use on multiple parts of the body. Therefore, the prior art devices are very limited in use and versatility, and the user would have to obtain a number of devices to use on various parts of his/her body. Furthermore, some of the prior art devices do not allow the user to adjust the amount of weight within the device, and some of the devices have specialized weight components. Therefore, some of these devices require specially purchased weights to be used therewith and do not allow the user to use common weighted items to adjust the weight of the device. Also, the prior art devices typically either teach the use of solid weights or the use of liquid weights. None of the devices appear to have taught using a combination of either or both solid and liquid weights for allowing the user to adjust the weight of the device. A weighted device that uses common weighted items, that is versatile, and that has multiple applications and uses is needed and desired.
Weighted devices for stress relief exist in the prior art. These devices are designed to be placed on body parts of the user, and the application of the weights provides a stress relieving effect to the user. However, these stress relieving weighted devices are typically not designed to be also used as a device for exercise or weight loss as well. Such a device is needed and desired.
Furthermore, exercisers, joggers, hikers, or other such persons may use weighted devices while they are in the outdoors. However, these exercisers, joggers, hikers, or other such persons may be at risk or vulnerable to attack while being outdoors. Therefore, there is a need and desire to adapt the weighted devices to be used as weapons as well. Also, these exercisers, joggers, hikers, or other such persons may suffer from dehydration while being outdoors or at locations where water may not be readily available. Therefore, these persons may have to carry additional equipment for holding water which may interfere with their activities. Therefore, a weighed device that incorporates the ability of allowing these persons to also carry water with them and that does not interfere with their activities is needed and desired.
Furthermore, devices with audio play and/or record capabilities exist. However, a weighted device used for exercise, weight loss, stress, or as a weapon that has audio capabilities appears to not exist. In particular, audio messages related in some way to the user or to the manner and use of the weighted device have not been provided by the prior art devices. Therefore, there is a need and desire for such a device.
Therefore, the present invention discloses and provides a user adjustable weight device with audio or talking capabilities which may be used as a exercise/weight loss device and/or a stress relief device and/or a weapon and/or a water container, and the present invention overcomes the problems, disadvantages, and limitations of the prior art.